


The Wolf Who Wanted To Be Human

by Paintbythenumbers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Human!Derek, M/M, Wolf!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbythenumbers/pseuds/Paintbythenumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a lone wolf who lost his pack in Beacon Hills. When he finds him hungry, thirsty, and trapped in a bear trap, he doesn't know what to do. A human finds him and rescued him. The wolf begin to warm up to the human but can a wolf love a human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bear Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is a lone wolf who lost his pack in Beacon Hills weeks ago. Unable to hunt or find fresh water in unknown lands, Stiles finds himself trapped and then rescued by a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by the wonderful agrusahale

'How did I get myself into this one?' Stiles thought as he tried to bite once again at the bite trap. The skinny white wolf was barely skin and bones. He had lost his pack two weeks ago and has been wandering around Beacon Hills since. Stiles was not exactly an idiot but he always found his way into trouble. The Alpha, Luke, had found him as a pup in Alaska when his parents and former pack were killed by hunters. Over the years though, Stiles knew that Luke was getting tired of the young wolf always getting in trouble. Stiles was just trying to have fun but it ended up with either him running away from a bear when they were in the Rockies or when he accidentally almost got shot by a man when he raided his cabin in Maryland. 

So to say Luke would be searching for Stiles wouldn't happen. Now the omega wolf got his right paw struck in a bear trap. He whined and howled at first but when it came to the point where he realized no one could hear him, he stopped. His smooth white fur was stained with blood and every time he tried to pull, more blood and pain came. 

Night fall was coming and he still couldn't get loose. He was still hungry and thirsty. His hunt for a deer was what got him in this mess. As the sun disappeared behind the mountains and the moon rose, Stiles heard foot steps. Scared it was the hunter coming to shoot him, he begun to snarl and slam his jaws. A small light begun to shine and Stiles soon saw a tall man who was holding what appeared to be a large flash light. Stiles' brown eyes stared into the hazel green eyes of the human who was standing there like a fool. He looked like no fool though. He looked rather strong with large muscles across his arms and chest. He was a light skinned human with jet black hair, some even growing on the bottom of his face, and just wearing a pair of jeans. His jaw snapped shut as he eyed the trap Stiles was stuck in.

"Relax boy." 'I'm not a dog you idiot.' Stiles said though to the human it came out as a bark and snarl. The human didn't seem to be scared of him. The human slowly bent down and inspected the bear trap. When Stiles snapped at the human, the human did the unthinkable. He flicked Stiles on the nose. The wolf was shocked by the sudden contact and just stared at the human. The human reached and pulled the bear trap open. Stiles yelped and instantly begin to lick his wounded paw. He then realized the human was still around. He was staring and watching Stiles. The wolf didn't like it. When the human reached for him, Stiles snarled again. The human just flicked him again. 'What the hell?!' Stiles thought. Then suddenly hands were gripping at his fur and petting him. It was a strange but pleasant feeling. Stiles had never been touched by a human before. He begun to like the feeling until the human's hands wrapped around his body and actually lifted him up. Scared of this new action and the movement, Stiles yelped and snarled. He tried to wiggle free but the human managed to keep him in his arms. The struggle kept going until Stiles begun to feel tired. Fuck his life. His eyes started to close and all he heard was the human's beating heartbeat.


	2. The House And The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up in the human's house and meets another human.

When the sun rose in the sky the next morning, Stiles couldn't see the forest around him. He couldn't heard the wind or see the movement of the trees. There was no scent of the woods but a strange scent was filling his nose. The wolf slowly opened his eyes and found himself not in the woods, but in a human's house. He looked around at the home with panic. When he moved, he realized he was under a blanket. As he got himself out of the blanket and onto the floor, memories of last night come back. 'The human took me!' His eyes looked around the home more, finding he was in a large room with couches and a roaring fire in some stone thing. The scent of something odd filled his nose again which got him curious. When he tried to walk, he suddenly yelped as he remembered his paw was injured. He looked down and saw the human had bandaged his foot up. The tan wraps of cloth were wrapped tight as he tried to bite them but they wouldn't break.

  


"You are awake." Stiles heard a voice and looked up and saw a female human looking at him. She had the skin color as the male human but her jet black hair was longer and she had no hair on the bottom of her face. She was wearing a long red dress and cradling a cup in her hands. That was where the smell was from. He inched closer to inspect but the pain from his paw stopped him in his tracks. The human smelled and looked happy to see Stiles but he had no idea why. "Derek! Come here!" Stiles watched as the female human yelled then out of nowhere, the male human from last night came into the room. The man was now wearing a black shirt and jeans. Still no shoes. 

  


When the man got across the room and slowly was walking towards Stiles, the wolf freaked out and backed up. Stiles hit the back of a large wooden coffee table and a book fell on his tail. He yelped and he tried to run away but his paw caused the wolf to trip and he found himself laying on the floor of the human's home. The two humans were staring at him with worry. Stiles whined, scared senseless. The lady was making weird soft noises while the man was just staring at him. Stiles didn't want to be here at all. He wanted to be in the forest. He wanted to find his pack.The wolf snarled and snapped his jaws at the human when once again the male human flicked his nose. 'I'm not a dog you idiot of a human!' Stiles almost nibbled at the man's hand but the man was faster than his jaw which shocked him a little. "Derek, did you call the number I gave you?" The man just nodded and the woman looked angry. "Well?" "They said what I told you. Wolves haven't been in Northern California for years. They think he may be a hybrid, abandoned by his owner." Stiles snarled at the mention of them thinking he was a dog. He was a full blooded wolf not some mutt. He wished he could prove it though. A plan began to stir in his head. He would act like what he knew of the idiot dog race for food and water until he healed then he would leave.


	3. Derek's Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's point of the view.

Derek had expected to find a dog in the trap that night or even a deer but not a wolf. A skinny little white wolf to be exact. He always had loved the creatures since he was a kid. To see one up close was a dream but it was slightly crushed when he realized the trap he had set out to keep away a wandering bear, was causing the beautiful creature pain. When the wolf snarled and snapped his jaws, he would confess he was freaked but no one would ever know that. He had mastered the courage to save the animal and when it was free, he almost heard Laura's voice in his head telling him to take it home.

  


Now Derek would never tell his sister that he would actually listen to her. He didn't even really say anything to her besides "I found him" and "he was hurt" before he bandaged the passed out wolf's paw. He found some old blankets and wrapped the wolf in them before laying him out in front of the fire place. He sat down next to the wolf and watched it until Laura ushered him to his room and told him to call the animal control center.

  


The next morning Laura's scream woke him up. For a split second, he was regretting his decision. When he got to the cabin's living room, he saw Laura staring at a scared and fully awake wolf. The scared wolf had run into the coffee table then suddenly a yip escaped the wolf as his tail was crushed by one of Laura's massive romance books. He then flicked the wolf's nose just like he did the night before and it gave the same reaction. Shocked the wolf so he stopped snarling. His eyes checked the bandages and saw the wolf had nibbled on it but it was intact. The wolf tried to nip at him but he got his hand out of the way. He checked for any other wounds while Laura lectured him about the animal control center. The final decision was to keep the wolf hybrid or real wolf to stay with them. He hoped this would go well.


	4. The Glass Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles get feed and has the choice to bolt but doesn't.

The rest of the day was not pleasant for Stiles to say the least. The female human who he found out was called Laura kept making those weird soft noises at him and drinking some weird black liquid that smells better than it looked. The other human, the male, was called Derek and Stiles was glad he didn't make any real sound. He would encounter Stiles every few hours, flicking him when he snarled then checking the cloths around his paw. The only good part was when Laura laid down pieces of raw meat and some water for him. Stiles devoured both quickly which seemed to make Laura and Derek happy. When it was getting dark again, Stiles needed to pee. Stiles had enough knowledge that he knew not to piss in the humans' house. He could heard the humans talking in a room that smelled of fire and the black liquid. "He is so skinny, Derek." "I know. He is eating fine though." The wolf could smell worry off the humans and didn't know why. He was always skinny but he guessed skinny was not good in the human world. Though he knew the humans were not big so why would they be worried about him?

  


Remembering he had to pee, Stiles tried to communicate. 'I need to pee!' His words come out as high pitched whines. Laura was the first to come out and look at him. Stiles kept whining, hoping she could see the message. "Derek!" she yelled and the man appeared next to her. "I think he needs to go out." That made the male human frown before he crossed the room and opened a strange clear door. Stiles instantly knew that was his way out and he bolted for the door. He didn't get outside as fast as he liked, remembering half way that he was hurt and almost hit the clear door. The scent of the woods come rushing back as he got outside. Standing in front of him was the very same woods he had been living in for two weeks now. He had the urge to just run from the humans but when he took a careful step forward, he could smell and hear the human behind him. He looked back at Derek, remembering how last night the human could have shot him or worse but he didn't. Laura was feeding him, not knowing that Stiles had been failing to catch a deer or even a rabbit in a week. The humans were glad even if they thought he was a dog of some sorts. He just added it to making his plan work until he could actually run and leave the humans behind. He was not stupid and already getting comfortable. No he could not have done that over night. He was just using the humans. That is what he told himself.

  


Stiles carefully walked towards a tree near the house and did what he needed to do in the first place. When he was walking back, he saw that both humans were outside and he could smell the worry. They thought he was going to bolt. Shock and happiness lit up on Laura's face when she saw Stiles slowly walking back towards them. He did stop a distance from them, still unsure of them. Laura was smiling and Derek was just staring at him like he did a trick or something. When he inched a bit closer, the pain and exhaustion of walking on a hurt paw got to Stiles so he just plopped down on the ground in front of the humans.Laura was now more brave it seems and actually was petting Stiles behind his ears. He was beginning to enjoy the sensation again and he started to rub the side of his face against her head. He guessed she liked that because a high pitched sound left her mouth and it hurt Stiles' ears a little. His eyes locked on to Derek's as the male human just stood there, watching Stiles. Part of him didn't like how the human looked at him but part of him didn't mind at all. It was not long before the petting was making the wolf sleepy and then he felt something pick him up as he closed his eyes.


	5. The Man Who Wished He Was A Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek watched Stiles with great curiosity, wondering what the wolf is thinking what it was like.

Honestly when Laura told him the wolf had to pee, even with the hurt paw, he knew that the wolf would bolt. Laura had told him how the wolf was too skinny to even be alive. Derek had confessed that the wolf had been too light when he picked it up that night but when Laura explained how skinny he really was, it did worry him a little.So when he opened the back sliding door to the cabin to let the wolf out, he wasn't surprised when it tried to bolt but the paw was what got in the way. He stepped outside after the wolf and watched as it wandered towards the woods but stopped. He looked straight at it when it looked back, like it was wondering if it should stay or go. 'Wolves don't think like humans. Derek, you are going crazy over a wolf.' 

  


The wolf soon wandered off into some trees and disappeared for a few minutes before it suddenly reappeared by the cabin, staring at Derek. He didn't heard Laura come out until the wolf was inches away from his sister and was allowing itself to be petted again. 'One strange wolf' He watched closely as the wolf's eyes begun to close and soon Laura was asking him to bring "her new friend" inside the house.Derek laid the wolf this time on the floor by the fire place and only gave him one blanket. He did notice how the wolf had problems with more than one blanket that morning. Laura went into the kitchen to make the wolf food and start cooking dinner. Derek couldn't help but still watch the wolf with curiosity running through his veins. The wolf looked so peaceful. He didn't have to worry about humans things like bills or gas or anything. Some days Derek wished he was a wolf so he could run free but then he remembered Laura and the thoughts passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter will usually consists of either Stiles' POV or Derek's. I thought about throwing it in a Laura chapter but no promises yet. If you noticed, Wolf Stiles can understand what humans are naturally saying and he understands somewhat of the human world around him.


	6. The Wolf Cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles begun to develop something he never felt. Caring for a human.

Stiles stuck to his plan with staying at the human's house until he healed. He was given raw meat and water every day by either of the humans and the female, Laura, he allowed to be petted by her once in a while. The male, Derek, had not petted him since the night he was taken but Stiles always felt the human's eyes on him. A week rolled by and Stiles' paw was healing well. By the start of the second week, Laura and Derek would leave the clear door open for him so he could go out. Every time he wandered through the woods, still slow as a snail, he had the urge to just leave the humans. Every day though it grew harder to break away. The feeling of not be able to part, bothered Stiles greatly but the good food and warm affection always made him forget.

  


One morning though, something changed. He woke up to no odd scent and Stiles didn't smell Laura in the house or outside. He thought he had heard the roar of something at dawn but dismissed it greatly. Now he was worried as he cautiously wandered the house. He found Derek outside in the back, once again just wearing some jeans and he was sitting in a metal looking chair. They met eyes quickly. 'Where is she?' Stiles tried to say but it still came out as a whine. Derek just put his hand down on Stiles' fur and begun to rub it. The feeling of the man's larger hands felt better than when the female's small hands run through his coat. Stiles had filled out a bit, less skin and bones, more muscle. More wolf like. When Stiles whined again, the man just made one soft noise to him. "I'm guessing you are wondering where Laura is, aren't you boy?" Stiles did something he had never done. He licked Derek's hand to tell him yes. "Well Laura has work, like normal humans. She can't spend the whole time looking after you." Stiles didn't understand what a job was but he knew it meant Laura was not here.

  


They sat there for a while, silent as they could. Stiles was beginning to see Derek was not as scared as he seemed. He was exactly sweet towards Stiles and cared for him. The wolf was beginning to actually care for humans. One human more than the other.


	7. The Wolf Learns About Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles runs and doesn't understand what being sad is.

When three weeks of staying with the humans rolled by, Stiles was finally able to walk normally. He was even able to run like he wanted. The moment he could bolt out the clear door and into the woods gave him the feeling of happiness and freedom. He got half-way through the woods when he suddenly realized how far he was from the human's home. They were still in scent range but the wolf was stuck in his place. His plan was completed. He could stay in the woods and live like he once did or go back to the humans like he had been. His feet then lead him back towards the humans' home but farther enough in the woods that Derek or Laura could not see him. The curiosity in him was still there as he watched both the humans standing outside, whistling and searching for Stiles. They had not named him so Laura just yelled out "Boy" several times. Derek didn't yell like the female but only whistled and scanned his eyes across the forest. A strange painful feeling rose in Stiles as he watched. He didn't realize it was what the humans called sorrow. Stiles had only felt pain, anger, and happiness. The wolf inched slightly closer to the home, still hiding behind the rocks and trees until he was close enough to smell and hear the humans more clearly.

  


He watched as a sigh left Laura's lip and he smelled a feeling of pain around her. He didn't see any wounds though. "Derek, I think he is finally gone for good." The female said, patting the male on the shoulder before disappearing into the home. Derek shook his head and sat down in his metal chair, still watching the forest like a hawk. "He has to come back." Stiles heard Derek say though he was not speaking to anyone. Part of the wolf wanted to walk out of his hiding spot and comfort Derek but the other half of him knew it shouldn't be done. He was not meant to be with these humans. He was a wolf, a hunter of the wild. He couldn't seem to pull himself apart from the sight of Derek though. The sun begun to disappear and when the moon rose in the sky, Derek was still waiting for Stiles. Finally the male human left when he heard yelling from inside the house. Stiles waited until Derek was gone then he wandered off into the woods.

  


It became a habit of sorts for Stiles to go back towards the humans' home every day. He would sit, hidden, and watch as Derek would sit in that chair after Laura would leave in some metal moving box. He would watch Derek watching the woods. Stiles saw as Derek never ate or drink when he was outside. He would just watch the trees move with the wind and scan them for life. The wolf always smelled pain on Derek and when Laura come back, she would smell of fear and anger. He had no idea what she was angry about or what she feared. Stiles would only wander back into the deep parts of the forest to hunt or sleep. He had become more successful hunting this time around but only at small animals. He did long for the raw meat the humans provided him but he knew he couldn't ever go back.

  


A month rolled by and Stiles kept watching Derek. The pain was stronger now and it made Stiles angry inside. He could not figure why it did and not knowing why it did this to him caused the wolf to be more angry. Inside his mind, he began to wish that he could understand why Derek and Laura acted and smelled like they did. He wanted them to be able to understand him. He wanted some way to still be a wolf but understand the humans. The humans who cared about him. He wanted to understand Derek. Stiles didn't know why he wanted this but he did.   


Another month passed and Stiles didn't understand why Derek kept looking for him. He could hear Laura talk to Derek and would say something about forgetting Stiles but it made Derek angry every time she said it. One day Stiles noticed something new at the humans' home. Some raw meat had left out on the forest floor. It made Stiles more curious. Derek was still in his seat, watching the woods as usual. Wanting to inspect the meat, Stiles poked his head out of his hiding place behind a large rock and sniffed the air. The meat smelled good and the wolf had not hunted yet that day. Unsure of what to do, Stiles slowly crept towards the food. He saw Derek looking at him as he was now exposed. He stopped in his tracks, a few feet from the food. He was scared it was a trap. Derek didn't make a move and so Stiles took a few steps forward. He eyed the human making sure he had no harmful objects or traps. Derek had none. So he stepped closer until he was inches from the food. He begun to sniff the meat and smelled nothing wrong about it. He smelled Derek was fearing something but Stiles didn't want to hurt him so he didn't understand. He ate the meat quickly and then looked up at Derek. As he licked his lips, he saw Derek was beginning to move and it scared him. Stiles was once again scared that Derek would hurt him so he disappeared into the woods. That night, Stiles didn't lay in his cave but he stayed behind the rock. He watched as he smelled the pain on Derek once again before the human disappeared into the house at the same time as usual.

  


The next day, there was once again meat laid for Stiles. Unsure of Derek's actions, Stiles darted quickly to the meat and took it with him into the woods. Derek had watched him and didn't move this time. Stiles ate the meat behind the rock, watching Derek. The male human seemed to be angry about something this time. Stiles didn't like when the human was angry or in pain as he smelled the pain underneath the anger. For a few more days, Stiles would dart to get the meat and leave. Derek didn't move since the first day. Soon Stiles felt it was okay to eat in front of Derek. The male human just watched and Stiles watched back. Then he begun to smell less pain and anger off Derek as he come back for the meat every day.

  


It was a week or so later, Derek stood up and was walking when Stiles got the meat. Stiles froze and watched Derek. Stiles backed up and that made Derek stop. Stiles went back to eating and when Derek got closer, Stiles would stop eating. It was like this for a long time. Stiles smelled no anger or pain off Derek when the human was trying to get close to Stiles. He was still scared but a unknown part of him told him not to be scared. Finally Stiles allowed Derek to get close to Stiles. He slowly eat his meat while Derek sat at his side watching. When he finished, Stiles was unsure of what to do. Derek reached out his hand slowly to touch Stiles and the wolf backed in response. The human then made the soft noise he had heard before. "You are good. I'm not going to harm you." Derek said to Stiles. Derek's hand reached out again and touched Stiles' fur. Stiles felt the male's large fingers run through his fur and he liked it. They sat there in silent as Derek just stroked his fur. When Stiles saw the sun disappeared, he pulled away from Derek. The pain come back to Derek and the wolf was confused. When Derek touched Stiles, he only smelled of happiness but when Stiles moved, Derek smelled of pain. The wolf knew he could not stay. He left Derek on the floor and disappeared in the forest. That night in his cave, he felt the strange painful feeling in his body. He felt sorrow again.


	8. The Woman in Vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange woman tells Stiles he can be human.

After that day, Stiles decided he only wanted Derek to smell of happiness. So every day when the food was put down, Stiles would go and eat the meat. Then the wolf would lay down so Derek could pet him. The roughness of the human's fingers against his coat always felt strange yet comforting. Stiles would lick Derek's hand when it was time to leave. He always smelled of pain when he left. But he knew that it would disappear the next day when he arrived back at the house. 

  


The routine become somewhat normal for the human and wolf. Once in a while, Stiles allowed Laura to feed and pet him. She talked more than Derek, speaking about things like the wolf was a human himself. It made Stiles want to be human like them, the whole thought of it came back to the wolf when he would leave every night. 

  


One fateful morning was when Stiles' world changed. A woman with long white hair and a dress made of vines appeared outside his cave. Her piercing green eyes stared at the wolf like she was ready to attack him. He snarled and snapped at his jaws at her but she didn't move. Instead the woman smiled at him. "Young wolf, I heard your cries. I will grant you one wish but at a price. I will turn you human dear creature but you will only be human when the sun raises. When the sun sets and the moon is out, you will be a wolf once more. You will be like this until you either decide to stay with the humans or stay as the wolf. Now sleep." Stiles didn't understand. How could this woman make him a human? He was about to leap at her and demand she explain but some force surrounded the wolf. He couldn't breathe or move for several minutes then the darkness of sleep engulfed him. He knew when he awoke, he wanted answers.


	9. Like A Baby Doe

The wolf slept for the whole day and through the night. The next morning just as the sun begun to pour into the cave, Stiles woke up. Slowly his eyes open and the wolf was regaining the memories of the day before. When the memories came back to Stiles, the wolf jerked open but instead fell back to the floor of the cave. Honey brown eyes stared down at the ground in shock. He didn't see his fur, his paws, or his claws. He saw pale skinned human hands. His eyes slowly scanned from his hands, up his arms, and found a skinny pale human body. He was a human. The panic sunk in. 'What did that woman do to me?!' Stiles didn't understand how this was possible. He closed his eyes and lasted several minutes before opening them. He was still human when he opened them.

It was a hour and a half before the panic stopped and Stiles was beginning to fully process this new development. 'So what do humans do?' he thought, still on all fours in the middle of the cave. 'They stand on two! I have seen it!' That was when Stiles had to figure out how to stand on two legs like he had seen before. He felt like he was a cub all over again as he told himself what he had seen of the humans to learn how to walk. After several failures, the newly formed human got himself to stand. He discovered walking slowly after that. That was when his chain of thoughts turned to the very humans he had come to know. 'They can help....no I am a wolf and now I am a human....I DON'T KNOW!

Stiles' walking was awkward and slow but he managed to get close to the humans' home with only falling twice. That was when he remembered humans got hurt easier than wolves. He cut his right knee on a rock and busted his lip when he was scrambling, hitting a tree branch to finally stop his body. When he could see the humans' home in his sight, a wave of exhaustion hit him. He was hearing strange noises from his body and he could barely hold himself. That was when he saw Derek. The human was sitting in his chair like he always was. The two of them locked eyes before Stiles just give up. His body fell to the earth and he knew he couldn't move anymore. “Laura!” Derek's voice rung out and Stiles' ears hurt at the sound. He felt his body being lifted and this time it felt different. He felt something rough against his bare skin and it felt strange. Stiles didn't remember anything after that. The last thing he saw was Derek's face.

Derek had been sitting out on the porch, waiting for the wolf to come for his meal. The day before, the wolf had not shown and it worried him. He knew that probably the wolf got a meal of his own and felt no need to come to Derek. The concern was still there. He was staring out at the woods when he saw a pale young man come out of the woods. He sat there for what seemed like ages before he rushed forward as the young man collapsed. The man looked about seventeen to eighteen with pale white skin and dark brown buzz-cut styled hair. He looked a bit underweight but there was no ribs showing which was good. He was about a inch shorter than Derek with long arms and legs. His first thought was to call Laura. “Derek! What the...” Laura was half way off the porch and ready to kill her brother for disturbing her when she saw what Derek was cradling him in his arms. “Jesus Christ Derek, first a wolf and now a teenager.....well get him inside. He is going to need some clothes and food.”


	10. Looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up still in his human form. Derek and Laura, unable to leave the mysterious young man in the woods, feed and care for him. That was when Stiles realizes he can talk.

Derek bundled the young man into some blankets while Laura disappeared into the kitchen. The young man looked bit peaceful in his slumber. How or why the teen was in the woods was the first questions that came to Derek's mind. His eyes scanned over the teen, stopping to stare at his face. Noise from the kitchen made Derek look away as Laura come back into the living room. She was carrying a tray of food for the teen and a mug of coffee. She handed it to Derek, silence looks between them. Laura shot him a small smile before she went to grab her own cup from where she left in the kitchen. When she returned, she plopped down on the floor next to Derek. Derek had sat down on the floor closest to the fire place but he had room to get up quickly if he needed it. 

“So are you the keeper of lost souls or something, brother?” Laura joked as she spoke into her cup before she took a sip of the black liquid. Derek shot her a glare before his eyes slowly went back to the sleeping teen. “To be honest Laura, I am not completely sure. 

One. Two. Stiles' eyes begun to open and the world was blurry for a few seconds before it cleared. The wolf turned human realized once again he was not in the woods. His plan to get to the humans worked. Stiles tried to whine but it come out in a strange low sound. He watched as the humans, Derek and Laura, their eyes were both on him. He watched in a fury of motion as Laura was up and now looking over him with a strange look on her face. “Shhh...you are okay. Can you tell me your name?” Her voice was sweeter than he remembered. Wait!....his name. She asked his name. “St...Stiles.” For some reason, he managed to form together his name, the name his mother, his wolf mother, gave him. His eyes looked past Laura and straight at Derek. “I....” Suddenly his throat felt tight and he begun to be unable to breathe. The feeling soon passed when he looked away from Derek and he decided to close his eyes for a second. When he opened them again, he looked back at Laura. “Foo...Food.” Laura just smiled before her hand grabbed something off the coffee table. 

The scent of the food filled Stiles' nose and he couldn't help the human response of his mouth watering. His eyes fell onto a plate of bread and meat all piled together. Instinct made the wolf human grabbed at the sandwich. Still knowing how to eat, Stiles ripped in the sandwich. Soon the plate was empty. With a sheepish look on his face, Stiles stared at Laura. “S...Sorry. Hungry.” Laura just nodded with the happy face on her face. “I can see that. Now can you tell you me why you were in the woods?” 

“I....I live there.” Stiles didn't know what response that would cause. Stiles watched as Laura's eyes widen and Derek was off the floor, now hovering near Laura. “Did you say you live there?” Derek said. Stiles was confused. Was it bad for humans to live in the woods? They live on the edge of the woods. He didn't think or know that living in the woods was any different. Derek's blank stare made Stiles uncomfortable. “Yes.” The siblings seem to look at each other before they were back looking at Stiles. “Well about you stay with us for a while?” Laura replied with the happy face on again. Stiles didn't like the feeling in the room anymore. 

Laura and Derek both knew that they couldn't let the young man go back into the woods. Maybe it was crazy to suddenly let this man in their lives but hey...they had a wolf for a pet, raising a young feral man seems less crazy than that...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The part where Stiles' throat closes up when seeing Derek was to be like the scene from Howl's Moving Castle where Sophie's teeth grind cuz she was cursed to be unable speak of her curse)


End file.
